ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Delia Delfano
Delia Delfano is a character in I Didn't Do It, she is a main character. Delia is a 14 year old girl who is best friends with Lindy, Jasmine, Logan, and Garrett. She has known the four since third grade and they are inseparable. She is very outspoken and is described to be very eccentric. Delia is portrayed by Sarah Gilman. Biography Season One: The odd ball of the group, Delia is a total individual that is up for any adventure. In The Pilot, fourteen year olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school and throw a party, to get more popular/cool. In Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station, Delia must get a job or she will have to participate in another beauty pageant (forced by her mother). She attempts to get a job at Fireman Freddy's but she does not fit the personality needed for the job. The job ends up going to Lindy which makes Delia upset. In the end, Delia proves she is right for the job but still doesn't get hired because of the mishap that happened there when she helps out Lindy at a Fireman Freddy birthday party. In The New Guy, she sees this new boy and instantly falls in love with him by looking at his socks. When he sits with them, Delia asks: Is it too soon to smell your socks? She soon finds out about a story about him and a shark and is very fascinated but then he kept on repeating it and Delia and the gang wanted him out of the group. In Dear High School Self, Delia is very keen on finding out what Lindy wrote in her letter, so curious that she went to the trash chute with her friends, she saw some cow eyeballs and started playing with them and joking with Garrett and playing with the cow eyeballs which scared Garrett. When she saw Garrett and Jasmine fighting, she immediately tried to stop it which she succeeded. As soon as they were freed, Lindy ripped the letter and Garrett fixed it and Delia was very upset and angry about what Lindy wrote but soon forgave her. In If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout , Delia helps Jasmine and Logan as being their assistent for their spray. She is in their Team and also makes Backflips, as they get cheered on for their great invention. In the episode, she's also the only one except Garrett , who gets to see his new made bathroom in the school. In Lindy- Licious , Delia also makes a Smoothie, but it doesn't win and she's angry about it at first that Lindy's won. She also explains to Jasmine about the 'Tuxedo- Effect' and that she has the same with boys in wigs . As Logan tries to copy her report, she tricks him in to the wrong film and tells him, that it's the film to the book, they have to read. At the end, Logan comes with a tuxedo to the presentation and Delia is angry, that her plan didn't work. Personality Delia is a lovable, bubbly, and eccentric person. She is very outspoken and if there's something that shouldn't be said out loud, Delia has probably already blurted it out, much to her friends' chagrin and secret delight.I Didn't Do It page on Disney Channel Medianet Though Delia can be very blunt and quirky at times, she is still a good person who cares deeply and looks out for her friends. Appearance Delia has fair skin, shoulder-length, curly, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. She has a quirky sense of style and wears a lot of layers. She normally doesn't wear makeup because she's a self-described natural beauty. However, there have been occasional moments where she has worn makeup. In Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station her mother insisted that she do so, as part of her forced entry into the Miss Teen Waukegan pageant. In Lindylicious, Logan searches through her purse to cheat on notes for a report on the Odyssey, and finds a tube of lipstick instead. In Dance Fever she spends time with her grandmother, who insist that she wears a big early-1960's hairdo with a period red dress with matching bow and lipstick. Relationships 'Lindy Watson' Lindy Watson and Delia are best friends. Delia was upset that Lindy took her job in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station but forgave her and helped her to manage the birthday at Fireman Feddy's. Delia also tries to help Lindy at Lindy- Licious because of her problem with Cole, who's crushing on Lindy. (See more: Delia and Lindy) 'Jasmine' Jasmine and Delia are best friends. In The Pilot, Jasmine was jealous that Delia already had four boys and Jasmine had none. In Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station, Jasmine is the one that tells Delia that Lindy took her job as a hostess. 'Logan Watson' Delia and Logan are best friends and even though, Delia sometimes tricks Logan, because of his lazyness showed in Lindy-Licious they still stick up for each other and do a lot together, along with the rest of the group. (See more: Delia and Logan) 'Garrett Spenger ' Delia and Garrett are best friends. As Garrett did the special bathroom in If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout , Delia was the only one, who got to see it. (See more: Darrett) Trivia *Delia loves snakes and has a lizard tail collection. *She's part of the theater department. *She thinks that every party is better with a goat. *She used to enter beauty pageants against her will. *She's double jointed. *She can hold a phone with her foot. *Her surname is Delfano as revealed in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. *She wanted to make her own language called Delionics. *She made a smoothie named Deli-ioucios. *Delia has a thing with boys with powdered wigs. *She has more hair on her legs than Logan. *She is the only one of her friends who wears glasses. *She's the only one who has curly hair out of her best friends Lindy and Jasmine. *She has to go out to her backyard, in order to go the bathroom. *Jasmine has known her since she was 8 years old, revealed in Ball or Nothing. Memorable Quotes 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindy-licious' 'Snow Problem' 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' 'In the Doghouse with the White House' 'Phone Challenge' 'Twin It to Win It' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Characters